


Flower Crowns and a Flustered Angel

by EJWalters



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Also um, Fluffy, Pining, So yeah, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also I think I'm going to keep going with the halfling bit that ive come up with, its super cute, reader owns a flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-15 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19622932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Aziraphale keeps trying to clue you in on his feelings for you, but you're just super oblivious and don't realize.





	1. Part One

You were arranging some flowers in your shop that was right next to your friend Aziraphale’s book shop when your store’s phone started ringing. “Thank you for calling ‘Oldenrods Flower Emporium, this is (Y/N) how can I help you?”

“(Y/N), darling, it’s Aziraphale,” said a familiar voice.

“Azi! You do know that we live right next to eachother and you can literally come into my shop whenever you want, right?” you asked, amused at your long time friend.

“I know, but I’ve got people in here right now and I needed to ask you something,” Aziraphale said.

“I see. Do you need some more bouquets to decorate your shop?” you asked.

“No no, it’s nothing like that. Actually,” you heard some shuffling, “Yes I do. That would be lovely.”

“The usual?”

“Cream and yellow colors of whatever flowers you feel would look best,” Aziraphale confirmed.

You scribbled a note on a sticky note next to the vase of flowers you had in front of you, “Got it. Now, what do you need to ask me?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to lunch with me tomorrow afternoon,” he said.

You checked the calendar hanging on the wall a few feet away from you, “Tomorrow’s no good. Got a big order coming in that I need to fill. What about the day after that?”

Aziraphale checked his own calendar, “That’s not good for me, I’ve got lunch with Crowley.”

“Send him my love, would you?” you requested, “He hardly ever comes ‘round here.”

“That’s probably because you’re usually over here,” Aziraphale reminded.

“Ah, right. Well what about Friday? Is that good for you?”

“Friday sounds perfect. One o’clock?” 

“Fantastic. I’ll bring by your arrangements later if I can send one of my boys over for the vases,” you said.

“Splendid. I’ll see you later, then.”

“Bye, Azi.”

You hung up the phone and went over to the counter to put the lunch date on your calendar in bold black sharpie. Other things were scribbled here and there in various boxes in either pencil or sharpie. Sharpie was reserved for things that would not be moved, pencil was used for things that could be more flexible. Get togethers with Aziraphale and Crowley were always put in sharpie. Yes you had all known eachother for thousands of years and yes there would always be time to be with them later on, but you didn’t want to waste any opportunity to be with the only family you’d known since you’d gotten kicked out of heaven all those centuries ago. Therefore, Crowley and Aziraphale were always in sharpie. With the event on the calendar, you went back to arranging the bouquet on the table. 

When it was done, you put it in the cooler and went to collect flowers from their buckets for Aziraphale’s bouquets. You didn’t pick any carnations, as you remembered the last time he had complained about too many customers sneezing on his beloved books because of them, or lilies, as he said they reminded him of funerals he had attended for his human friends. Instead you picked out roses, gladiolus, peonies, and a few others that would compliment eachother along with some greenery, keeping them white, soft yellow, and cream colored.

“Danny!” you called over your shoulder as you picked out your flowers.

A boy of about seventeen ran into the backroom where you kept your flowers from behind the phone desk, “Yes, (Y/N)?”

“Can you run next door and pick up Aziraphale’s vases for me?” you asked.

“Of course. Be back in a jiffy.”

When Danny brough back the empty vases, he helped you fill them about half way and then left to go run a delivery for you while you arranged the flowers you had picked out to put around Aziraphale’s shop. It took you about two hours to do all five vases and then an extra ten minutes to fill the water level to satisfaction. You loaded them into their crate and started the thirty second walk to the book shop next door. When you got there, you kicked the bottom of the door to get Aziraphale’s attention, where the scuff marks were evidence of your doing so countless times before. It only took a few seconds for Aziraphale to get to the door and help you over to a table to set the crate down.

You chuckled when he took it from you, “You do know that I’m a lot stronger than I look, Azi.”

“I am very aware, my dear. I just like to give a helping hand when I can,” he turned his attention to the flowers you brought over for him, “These are lovely, (Y/N)!”

“Only the best for one of my oldest friends,” you said, pulling out a bag of soft pink flowers and sitting on the couch as Aziraphale went around placing the vases where he wanted them for the next month or so. You started weaving the flowers into a crown, “Is Crowley coming by for drinks later tonight?”

“Yes, he is,” your angelic friend said, “What are you making?”

“Flower crown.”

“Whomever for?”

“You.”

Aziraphale’s round cheeks tinted a lovely shade of pink, “Oh. Well, thank you.”

“Of course.”

Weaving flowers together was sort of your form of knitting. It was easy for you and it put your mind at ease, allowing you to think clearly. Sometimes you made crowns, other times you made long strands to hang up in various places. Usually you would sneak into Aziraphale’s shop or Crowley’s flat to hang them up as a surprise. You were always finding new ways to hang them, too. You liked to make the crowns, though. Especially for your favorite angel and demon duo. Even though Crowley would always complain about the flower crowns saying that they ruined his vibe or whatever, you knew he secretly loved them and that he only took them off when he was going to sleep so as to keep from ruining them. Aziraphale was open about his love for them and sported them proudly wherever he went when one had been made for him. It was honestly quite adorable.

Crowley came swaggering into the shop just as you finished up Aziraphale’s flower crown.

“Hello, you two-” he stopped short and groaned, “(Y/N) again with the flower crowns!”

“Shut up. You love them and you wear them like the proud queen you are.”

He sputtered, “That’s besides the point!” and poured himself a bottle of wine, “The point is, it ruins my aesthetic and I can’t keep doing that.”

You pouted and gave him your best puppy eyes while continuing to weave together his flower crown.

He rolled his eyes, taking off his glasses and flopping onto the couch next to you, “You’re lucky you’re my best girl or I’d rip you to shreds.”

“You’d do no such thing,” you argued, holding a hand out for a flower.

“Red or black?” he asked you.

“Black.”

He handed you the appropriate flower.

“Are you ever going to teach us how to make those?” Aziaraphale asked.

You shrugged, “I don’t know. If I did they wouldn’t be as special.”

“On the contrary. Everytime I would make one I’d think of you,” he countered, getting himself a glass of wine.

You smiled up at him, “Thank you, Azi,” and held your hand out to Crowley, “Black.”

Crowley gave you the flower.

This went on until you had completed Crowley’s flower crown and plopped it onto his head. You kissed his cheek, “There. You look wonderful.”

“I’m a demon, love. I’m supposed to look otherworldly and vaguely threatening. Not  _ wonderful _ ,” Crowley argued.

“Well what if you looked both? Would that be so bad?” you asked, starting to work on a flower crown for yourself with a combination of both Crowley and Aziraphale’s leftover flowers.

“I suppose not,” he grumbled.

Aziraphale brought you a mug of tea, “Here you are, my dear. Oh, Crowley, you look lovely with that flower crown.”

Crowley glared at you.

You only giggled and took the tea from the angel in front of you, “Thank you, Azi.”

You saw Crowley give Aziraphale a look and then saw him shake his head a little and Crowley sighed in exasperation, but didn’t want to pry into whatever they were talking about. Whatever it was, they clearly weren’t ready to tell you and you weren’t going to push it.

When you finished your flower crown, Aziraphale took it and gingerly placed it on your head, “There. A crown fit for a queen.”

You smiled, “Thanks Azi. So, what have I missed these last few days?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch on friday was lovely. It was rare that you and Aziraphale got to spend time together just the two of you. After lunch, the two of you walked back to the shop for a nice cup of cocoa. Your hand was resting in the crook of Aziraphale’s arm as the two of you walked in companionable silence. You rested your head against his shoulder and hummed.  
Aziraphale glanced down at you, “Are you alright?”  
“I’m just fine, Azi. Fancy a walk around the park?” you asked as you passed a pathway leading to it.  
He seemed to dither on it for a moment before agreeing, “Oh alright.”  
The two of you walked around the park for a couple hours, sometimes talking, sometimes silent, and sometimes reciting different bits of poetry to eachother. Aziraphale seemed particularly flustered after reciting a rather pretty bit of poetry.  
“That was beautiful, Azi. Who wrote that? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.”  
“I did.”  
“It’s wonderful!”  
“Thank you, my dear.”  
“What did you write it about?” you wondered aloud.  
There was a small pause, “Well, I wrote it about you, (Y/N).”  
“You did?”  
“I did.”  
You stared at him for a moment before grinning, “Look at you, little charmer. What’d you really write it about?”  
Aziraphale only sighed.

“What do you mean you still haven’t told her?” Crowley asked later that night. You had gone home a few minutes earlier and Aziraphale had called Crowley to update him on the days events. “Did you recite the poem?”   
“Yes! She didn’t believe me when I told her it was about her!” Aziraphale was at his wits end.  
“What did she think it was about?” Crowley knew you were thick when it came to these things, he just didn’t realize how thick you actually were.   
“Humanity or something like that. I don’t know what else to do, Crowley. I’m at my wits end, here,” Aziraphale’s voice managed to be a good mixture of tired and exasperated. A tone Crowley usually heard when he had done something that had annoyed the angel.   
“Alright. I have one more idea. If this doesn’t work then we might have to resort to asking others for help.”


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the shop a few days after lunch with Aziraphale, you stopped short and looked around. There were little balls of light floating around the room like fairy lights and the bookshelves were pushed together to allow for more space. In the center was a table with a lovely white table cloth, and an elegant dish arrangement with two places set and two chairs to accommodate the pair who would be eating.

“Might I take your coat, madame?” Said a familiar voice in a fake posh accent at your elbow.

You jumped in surprise, “Crowley! You scared the hell-“

Crowley grinned. 

You hit his arm playfully, “You know what I mean. Don’t do that! And I don’t have a coat, I don’t know what you’re asking me for one for.”

It was true. You were still in your clothes you had put on that morning for work in your flower shop. The only thing missing from your uniform was your apron. Crowley snapped his fingers and you were suddenly in a very elegant evening gown with a warm coat wrapped around your shoulders and your hair done neatly. Only then did you realize that he was dressed like a fancy waiter, not even wearing his staple sunglasses.

“Crowley, what’s going on?” you asked nervously.

He grinned as footsteps sounded from around the corner. They had a familiar weight and rhythm to them and you turned to the owner, speaking before they turned the corner. 

“Azi, Crowley’s acting strange, do you have any idea-?” The words died on your tongue as Aziraphale rounded the corner and came to a stand beside the table, dressed in a cream colored tux. “Will someone please explain to me what is going on? Azi only invited me over for -“

“Dinner,” Aziraphale finishes for you, “Yes, you’re quite right, my dear. I just felt that tonight was a special occasion and Crowley seemed to agree.”

“What’s the occasion?” You asked as you started to approach him.

“Well, you are, (Y/N),” he said as if it should be obvious. 

You laughed, “Me? Alright, I’ll take it. What’s for dinner?”

Turns out, everything that Crowley brought out to you (you still had no idea what had possessed him to play waiter for the night) was a favorite dish of yours. All the while, you and Aziraphale had pleasant conversation, talking about anything and everything as you always did. After you were done eating, Aziraphale got to his feet, walked around the table, and offered you his hand. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked. 

You chuckled and placed your hand in his, “You may.”

As you stood, the table suddenly disappeared, and you were left with a wide open space for dancing. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen started playing from somewhere and you laughed at Crowley’s choice of song. You and Aziraphale danced in a comfortable silence for a time before your companion nervously cleared his throat.

“Er, (Y/N)?”

“Yes?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Alright.”

He seemed to debate with himself before seeming to push the words “I like you” out of his mouth with all his might.

“I gathered as much. We’ve been friends for centuries,” you replied in amused confusion.

“Oh dear. No, not like that.” Your response seemed to make the flustered angel even more anxious, “What I mean to say is that I’m in love with you.”

You blinked in surprise, “You are?”

“Yes,” He said firmly.

“Oh,” you took a moment to process this new information and Aziraphale gave it to you. After all, the two of you had the rest of forever, what with the whole “not human” thing. When you decided your moment was sufficient time to think, you smiled up at him, “I’ve got to say, that’s a bloody relief. I’m in love with you, too.”

You’ve never seen anyone, demon, human, or angel, smile as widely as Aziraphale smiled at your revelation. 

Your little moment was interrupted by Crowley yelling a very loud “FINALLY!!”, making the two of you giggle.

And, as they say, the rest is history.m


End file.
